


Atlanta

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: A short one-shot where Duo, Heero, and Trowa change the order of the world.





	Atlanta

Atlanta.Earth  
by duointherain

disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing  
Notes: I was trying to write on this other story and got this snip... 1x2x1

There were wars.   
There was peace.   
That’s not the same thing as justice.   
That’s not even the same thing as survival. 

It’s an endless waltz -  
war  
peace  
revolution. 

Duo liked tangos more than waltzes. 

Technology gets better. People don’t. 

Atlanta was older than Duo really cared to think about. 

Duo lay on the roof, a stealth blanket spread over him and his scope, making him look like just the top of a building, just another pidgeon blasphemed surface. The small big of flexible computing putty tucked in his ear, his marble, warmed slightly. Heero was thinking about him. Trowa had a different feel, nice, but not the same as Heero. “This is going to work.”

It was his plan. It was fifty-fifty, really.

Atlanta was an old city built of stone, concrete, steel, and human sweat and blood, literally. 

“It’s gonna work,” Duo said, more for himself than his partners. Through his scope, he stared at the protestors. He was way too far away to hear them screaming at the militarized police lined up against them like some kind of human wall.   
“Either that or we’re all going to die,” Heero said, deadpan, a bit Eeyore-ish.

“Yeah, yeah,” Duo said, smiling, a bit god-of-death. The sound of Heero’s voice made everything possible though. “Let’s get on with it then, before these fools kill each other.”

Duo hunkered down a bit, finger on the trigger of his modified rocket launcher. “Trowa?”

“Yes?”

“Is the grid ready?”

“Yes.”

Smirking, Duo rolled his eyes, smirked a little more. “You have a nice ass.” 

There was Trowa’s slightly more spicy warming in his ear. “So do you. Count of three and I’ll switch the grid.” 

There was a smirk in Duo’s eyes, dark purple, a grin that could eat the world. It was a new kind of war, motherfucker!

Heero counted down, deliberately warm in Duo’s ear, for Duo alone because Trowa could count on his own. With Heero’s voice in his ear, Duo needed the countdown too. It was a sweet pull of blood to just low of center, to instincts that really weren’t interested in war. Heero’s whispered, “Go,” was left Duo with a dry mouth and a nuanced elation. He fired and small business card flyers rained down on the protest and the cops with promises of free energy, all debts erased. Trowa jacked the grid. Heero set off triggered projections of Relena on all the buildings. 

“Citizens of Atlanta,” Relena said, holding her hands out. “Please accept the gift of energy from our dear friends. Your wellbeing is important. We have faith in you!”

Duo left his flyer shooting rocket launcher and went over the side of the building with a running leap. Stealth technology kept him invisible as he slowly half floated east towards their ship. His personal little helicopter stick had been improved a great deal from the war. As Trowa’s handiwork came online, Atlanta and her suburbs lit up, light spreading across the map, wrecking social norms and the Powers-That-Be. 

If there was something Duo loved killing, it was the Powers-That-Be. They’d only built the one fusion generator, but they’d made the plans available on a server that couldn’t be blocked. Free, clean power! 

“Hurry up,” Heero complained. 

Their ship had stealth too, but when Heero opened the side door, he stood there with darkness at his back and nothing but sky around him.   
Duo stopped looking at the glittering map below him and moved faster. His own transport slowed as he stepped into the ship, arm out behind him like he was Mary Poppins, just dropping in for tea and blue eyes. Like all the best technology, it folded, retracted and became little more than a pretty bracelet as Heero pulled him into an embrace. 

In the war, Duo had been a skinny boy. In Heero’s arms now, he was elegant, lean, and electric. His hair had darkened with age, so only the last five inches were the light brown of the war, even though his braid was thick, lifted and pulled by the open door and endless sky behind him. 

A handful of firm tight ass in his hand, Heero pulled back to look in Duo’s eyes. “I like your ass best.” 

The compliment made him sparkle, lifted him like his blood was glittery. He didn’t feel his age. He didn’t feel the rules of society, only elation that Heero looked at him that way. Second guessing himself happened almost as fast. “You’re not threatened by me teasing Trowa?”

“No,” Heero said, hand moving to the small of Duo’s back, drawing him deeper into the ship as the doors closed. “I’m just emotional that we pulled this off and you’re back in my arms.” 

Pressing closer, Duo leaned to kiss Heero’s lips softly. “Fixing shit one adventure at a time. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Heero said, kissing back.


End file.
